Waking Up to A Dream Come True
by saturn567
Summary: Flack is dreaming of his Angell or is it a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Waking Up To A Dream Come True

First update is inspired by the following song

.com/watch?v=G-6VfjmHBDo

Flack had just gotten off a long shift. The holidays were fast approaching. They were to officially meet each other's families around this time. Perhaps they would have been engaged. He would never know now. She was gone. Sometimes he dreamed of her walking into his apartment with her bright smile, but at the end she would always walk away after a long lingering glance in his direction. It had been six months since she was taken from him. They had caught the guys behind everything. He just wished he could get more time with her.

He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbed into the bed. It felt cold for some reason ever since she had been gone. In sometime he fell asleep. It was a nice deep sleep he hadn't slept like this since forever.

Tonight she came from the bathroom, her hair was dripping wet and she had changed into one of his shirts.

" Sorry babe to get this all wet. I was exhausted, I just need a nice warm shower," she whispered before laying down beside him.

He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

" Jess please don't leave this time," he pleaded.

She smiled as she stroked his cheek.

" I am not going anywhere Don, I will be right here when you wake up," she promised.

If you liked this and wanted more, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up To A Dream Come True Continued

Thanks to .Wings-9553 and Rosebrina for adding me in their alerts and favorite author's list. Also thanks for reading the first update.

Here is the next part.

A strong breeze blew in the early morning, waking Flack up in a instant. He looked to the side and saw their was an imprint on the bed side him. There was no one there however. He groaned with frustration, why did she keep haunting him. He would never move on in his life if she kept coming in his dreams.

He leapt up and went into the bathroom. There lay on the floor the shirt she had "borrowed" last night on the floor. He reached down and smelled it. It smelled like her. He started to look around the sink and in the tub for any of her stuff. A few things had been moved, but it didn't seem like she was here now.

He grudgingly placed the shit in the hamper and started to get ready for another workday. He emerged from the bathroom some time later to smell coffee brewing. He ran into the kitchen and was disappointed to see it was his automatic coffee maker. Then he suddenly froze. He had not set it last night. He shook his head.

" Don get a grip, she's gone," he said to himself.

He was just fixing his tie when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find a ups guy with a package.

" Are you Donald Flack?"

Flack gave him a duh look and signed for the package and closed the door in his face.

Who could have sent it?

He ripped it open being careful not to destroy what was inside.

Inside was a packet of pictures of Jessica and him back when they first started dating and then he saw a small tape labeled " Return of an Angell". There was a note of which he trembled as he opened it.

_Dear Don,_

_I need to see you soon. I am so sorry I have been away too long. This tape will explain what really happened to me after you last saw me._

_With love,_

_Jess._

Don couldn't believe his eyes. How could she be alive? He had himself in vain tried to keep pressure on her wounds and later been told she had been declared dead. He had even seen her right before Sid walked in to do her autopsy. He needed to go to the lab now and see his team mates.

Either someone was playing him or Jess was really returning from the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking Up to a Dream Come True – Part Three

Don headed over to the lab. He found the red headed lab rat. Adam looked at him quizzically. His friend's shift started in at least an hour, what was he doing here first anyway?

" Hey Flack what are you doing here? I thought you had a long shift yesterday. Shouldn't you be at the precinct first thing anyway?," he inquired.

" I need your help Adam. I think someone could be playing me," Flack stated.

Stella and Mac came into the lab shortly after Don had arrived. They had noticed his car in the lot.

" I wonder what Flack is doing here so early," Stella pondered.

" Maybe today he brought in a case for us. It must be urgent otherwise he could have just called us out to the scene instead," Mac quipped.

Stella couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. Her feelings were confirmed, when Flack was pacing around in the lab near the computers as he waited for Adam to analyze the tape and the pictures.

Stella and Mac walked over to them and Don quickly explained what had happened.

" You guys probably think I am going crazy but I understand that she is gone now. Who could be doing this to me? I loved Jess but I know I have to stop living in the past eventually," he stammered.

Mac gave him an assuring look.

"If someone is trying to torture you Don, we all will get together and find whoever it is and resolve this. You need peace and someone isn't letting you have it," Mac stated.

" Thanks Mac."

Meanwhile, Adam realized the pictures were developed a few months ago but the tape was very new.. Stella pulled out a chair and asked Don to have a seat as they were going to watch it. Don didn't want to sit, he stood nervously as he waited for the tape to start.

The scene showed Jessica Angell looking into the camera. She was seated on the couch. Her hair was shorter and she sat with her legs crossed as she spoke.

_Imagine Halo by Beyonce playing in the background_

" Don I am alive as you can see. I had to go away from my family , our friends and you so the culprits behind the kidnapping of Dunbrook's son could be caught. They tried to kill me but somehow I have survived. I am truly sorry for staying away. I really do love you. I am taking a risk to send you this tape as I still have a few more days until I am officially discharged from protective custody. I will be on Broadway today at 8pm if you want to risk everything again and want to still be with me," she stated.

Memories of their days together flashed in Don's mind as he stumbled and sat down stunned in the waiting chair. Stella put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

" I cannot believe she is alive," he stammered.

The day passed in the blur of chasing leads and collecting evidence for their current cases. Danny and Lindsay heard about the tape and were also stunned.

" Don are you gonna go see her tonight?," Danny inquired.

Don turned to him frazzled.

" I still cannot believe she is back. I mean I thought she was really gone," he exclaimed.

Danny gave him a grave look.

" We all saw how much blood she lost at the scene, if it's really her Don you got yourself a miracle. I wouldn't let her go in your place," he advised his friend.

Don nodded.

' I'll let you guys know what happens," he promised before walking away.

If it was really her, he would know where she would be on Broadway, she would be at that bookstore they always frequently. She would always browse through books and he would always read the paper or look for sports related magazines. He smiled slightly thinking of how priceless and sweet those times were.

_She would always buy a blondie with her coffee and he would purposely reach for it when her attention would be on her book. He just liked to brush his hand against hers. She would smile and then pop the blondie half in her mouth then lean forward and let him bite until he reached her lips. They would share a sweet smooch after chewing their shares. The older couples would always look in awe._

Flack sighed he hoped he wasn't being played. He needed for sure was his beloved Jessica Angell alive or dead?

He entered the bookstore and saw someone turning away from him and walking towards the back racks. He quickly rushed after her and suddenly was close enough to catch her wrist. She stopped short as she felt his presence. Flack grabbed her wrist and looked at it. He stood there stunned as he stared at the tattoo on her wrist. His mind flashed back to when Sid was about to do Jessica's autopsy. He had looked at her wrist as he tucked her hand back under the sheet. She slowly began to turn towards him. She was breathing heavily.


	4. Why Were You Gone?

Waking Up to A Dream Come True Part Four

Flack knew he had team to be there as his friends and his second family, but he had felt incomplete these past few months without Jessica Angell by his side. She was the only one to make such an impact on his life in a matter of a few months.

She turned to face him and their eyes met.

She sighed. She knew he wouldn't just let her walk out. She was half hoping he wouldn't come tonight because maybe she was scared to see his reaction. Maybe he would be too angry to listen to what she had to say. He continued to look in her eyes with a grave expression.

" So what is my crime Detective? I am pretty sure you are here to cuff and book me for my crime," she said with a slight smile.

He nodded.

" Your crime as you very well know Ms. Angell is that you made me think you were dead for five months. Secondly I never cried for anyone as much I did when I believed you were really gone," he stated.

He stepped back and leased a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" It took a lot for me to say that, now let's take you over to booking," he said firmly.

He held on to her wrist as he led her out quietly through the back entrance. They went back to his place. She was hesitant to sit but he indicated for her to sit down at the table. He looked at her firmly.

She looked back at him with a solemn expression.

" What is your first question Detective?," she inquired.

"Were you here last night?" he asked.

She knew he wasn't in the mood for playing games so she spoke honestly.

" Yes I was. I was at the bookstore and I left with my coffee and I spilled some on my top. Your place was closer so I came here. I showered and wore your favorite shirt and fell asleep and got up and left before you awakened," she admitted.

His blue eyes seemed to want to look through her .

" Why did you have to leave in the first place Jess?"

Her eyes were moist as she looked into his. She swallowed hard.

" To make sure you didn't get killed because of me,"

He looked back at her astonished.

" They did try to get back at us later. So why did you going away protect me?"

She sighed.

" There were two possible groups after me. The feds wanted to see which group would benefit on me dying. I was a minor obstacle in Dunbrook's case. So that left…,"

" The Greek smugglers Stella was trying to catch. She came to me to tell you to back off. Why didn't you?," he yelled.

He was standing now looking away from her. She stood up and approached him.

" I did Don but I wasn't expecting the man I helped Stella trap to send people after me. When I woke up right before Sid was going to do my autopsy, two agents from Interpol also arrived. They kicked Sid out. They were undercover as a doctor and a nurse. They had some medical training and had me shifted out of that hospital. They informed me that there were a few people in town. Since I was dead they wouldn't have any reason to come after me. I wanted to get out and come to you Don. They told me if I did come out to the open they could use you as leverage or my family. My protection was taken over by the feds soon after I stabilized," she stated.

He turned around.

" So why break the rules and send me that tape today? If you are in danger Jess why did you ask me to meet you?," he declared.

She looked at him teary eyed.

" I was tired of running and I just missed our life together Don. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me someday," she stammered.

She started to walk towards the door.

" Where do you think you are going?," he inquired.

She turned to face him.

"It's getting late. I'll come see you when they officially release me. I promise. Then we can go see our families if you still want to," she stated.

He strode towards her. He cupped her chin.

" You better keep your promise. For now I am kissing our interrogation closed," he declared before kissing her .

She pulled back. His grasp lingered on her wrist.

" Be careful babe," he whispered.

She smiled brightly.

" Don't worry, I will see you in a few days. I love you Donald Flack," she whispered back.

" I love you my Angell," he replied as he watched her walk away.

He wished she could stay. He hoped they could be together again soon.

He went over to his closet and lifted the blazer he had gifted her when they had first dating. He looked out into the night and prayed for her safety.

Flack hoped that when he awakened the next morning that this night had not been a dream.


	5. Yeah She's Back

Waking Up to a Dream Come True Part 5

Oops I forgot a disclaimer in the first four chapters. Anyway I don't own anything.

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by CBS and makers of CSI New York.

Also I would apologize to Angell without wings, the first part of your penname got cut off when I typed up part two. Also the song that inspired chapter one is Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone, the link got cut off when I uploaded part one. Anyway here is part five.

Don texted Danny the news. He knew if he told Danny first he would get the word across before he saw the others the next time they worked together. He rubbed his eyes as he got ready for bed. It had been a long week. He just needed some sleep and then he would start his routine again for Friday. Then he wasn't on call this weekend, he wondered if she would get out of protective custody before Sunday. However she had said a few days. He possibly couldn't know more until Monday he supposed.

He was awakened a half hour later when Danny called him back. He must have been helping Lindsay put Lucy to sleep for the night.

" Hey Flack, so it's her?," he inquired.

" Yeah Danny, Angell is back. It was hard to see her alive and breathing, when I thought she was gone," he stammered.

"Ok man so is she under protective custody, because that should be the only reason she was away for this long," he stated.

" Yeah she was. So just tell who has to know, other than that, keep it closed," Don warned.

" No worries Flack. I am happy you got your Angel back. We all want to see you happy," Danny stated.

" Thank man," Don mumbled before hanging up.

Lindsay tapped Danny on his back.

"Was it Jess?"

Danny nodded.

" Yeah she will be back with us soon hopefully," he stated.

Lindsay smiled slightly.

" I hope they make up and stay together. I want them to be happy like we are," she said.

" Me too Lindsay. Flack has been through a lot. He deserves the best now and we are gonna be there for him through it all," he declared.

They headed off to bed as both had work the next day.

The next morning Flack found a box of donuts with his morning paper. A post it note said,"_ Enjoy Flack, from your angel."_

He looked at it skeptically, it could be a deranged stalker and not his girlfriend who had come back from the dead. His phone ringing broke him from his reverie. It was unlisted number.

" Hey Flack," she said.

" Hi, how are you?"

" Just called to let you know the donuts are safe. I skipped an l because I am still under lock and key," she stated.

Don smiled.

"Ok thanks for the nice wake up call," he stated.

" You are very welcome. I will see you when the lock is opened," she stated firmly.

Don hung up with a smile on his face. He wouldn't find waking up to nice treats every morning but he would like to see her regularly again. He was a bit hurt about not knowing she survived but his love for her made it hard for him to just close her off. He had a few days to figure out what he wanted to do and then he would see what she wanted. The truth was he wanted to have her by his side for the rest of their lives. He couldn't bear losing her again.


	6. Mixed Feelings

Waking Up to A Dream Come True Part 6

Author's note: This story started out as an image of which Flack wakes up and sees a hand on his shoulder. A hand with a wedding band on it. This fic turned out differently than what I first imagined. However I hope you are enjoying it. Thanks for those who have reviewed and favorited this one. Thanks for the support!

Mac was in his office that morning looking through some files, when Stella burst in. He looked into her eyes puzzled.

" Did you get Danny's message?," she inquired.

Mac couldn't refrain from smiling.

" Yes I did. We have to keep it between all of us now. I know they both will need time to get back to the way things were. Flack and all of us were shaken by her " death". It's still hard to believe but we are all going to be as normal as possible. I want everyone to keep working on their cases," he stated.

Stella nodded firmly.

" I understand Mac. I really hope they can work things out when she comes back though. It will be nice to work with her again," she declared.

Mac flashed her a smile before he got back to work. She headed off to process some evidence.

The team worked eagerly on their cases that day. They all had off Sunday, but knew it would be hard just waiting around to see if Flack and Angell would be able to get back on track once she was released.

Meanwhile, Flack was doing some paperwork. Today after a long time he was smiling a bit as he did it. His co-workers eyed him strangely. Why was he so happy doing paperwork. The Don Flack they knew liked to be away from his desk whenever possible.

Jarvis came over to him.

" Are you ok Flack?" he inquired.

Flack had begun to become the same guy he was before Angell's death but he was still wary and sometimes still kept to himself.

Don looked up at him.

" Yeah I am fine, thanks," he replied before turning back to his work.

" Ok but if you need someone to talk to..,"

" I know where to find someone to do just that," he said quickly.

Jarvis walked away leaving Don alone with his thoughts.

He recalled last night and all the times before that, good and bad.

Whether it was chasing perps, dealing with his sister's run in the law, he had always admired Jessica Angell for not forsaking her duties and his loyalties to him and others they worked with everyday.

He stiffened recalling when he had rushed to the diner to see her on the ground fighting to keep her eyes open. Her labored breathing and her not responding to his voice. He realized he would definitely check for scars. He needed one final confirmation that this was really Jessica Angell. It was so hard to believe she was back. He just hoped he wasn't dreaming. Then he recalled those donuts and their small conversation this morning. He shook his head. It was definitely her. He just had to keep himself busy until Monday, when possibly he could be close to her again. They could start building up from where they left off.


	7. No Longer Empty

Waking Up to A Dream Come True Part7

Monday arrived after what seemed like eons. Don waited for a call from Jess. His attention was on the phone on his desk or he would check his cell phone several times when he had spare time to just be anxious and impatient.

Instead he got a call from Mac.

" Hey Mac, what's going on?," he inquired.

Don was fearful that something had gone wrong or that Mac would start talking about a case instead. He wasn't sure what to expect from him now.

" Don't worry Don. Angell is fine. She is going to meet us at the Tavern tonight. She is getting debriefed. For now if you find anything on that suspect we brought in earlier today just give me a call back, ok?," Mac stated.

" Sure Mac and thanks for everything," he replied earnestly.

Stella was in the doorway as Mac hung up.

" So is the plan still on?," she inquired.

Mac smiled at her.

" As long as we all do our jobs we should see a happy reunion tonight," he replied.

Meanwhile Jessica was preparing for her reunion with her family, friends and Don. They were going to be at the Tavern. She decided to go meet her family after meeting with Don and the team. She would go back to doing what she wanted, but another incident she would have to take a desk job. She really wanted to make things up to everyone. She was worried about how to describe her time away. Most of it was a blur. It had taken two months for her to fully heal and then she was helping the FBI with a few cases. However her life in the past few months had been truly empty and she was glad to finally be back.

The team gathered at the Tavern to give Don and Jess support. They were planning to head their separate directions once they all talked to Jess for a bit. They all knew the couple had catching up to do. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Jessica Angell walked in. There was a series of hugs and hellos before everyone cleared away to just leave Don and Jess alone. They both silently thanked their lucky stars and God that they still had each other.

" Don I am so sorry for not being able to tell you. But I have to say I was empty all this time without you," she declared.

" I love you Jess," he whispered, as he wiped her tears.

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. Their friends were watching from a distance, and began to cheer.

She kissed him back. They exchanged smiles as they pulled back.

It was like waking up to a dream come true. They had each other and hopefully many more tomorrows together.

I will post maybe two more chapter after this, we'll see what happens.


	8. Moving Forward

Waking up to A Dream Come True Part 8

Jessica Angell was glad to be back at work and her old life again. Don and her were working throw things together. They would officially meet her family as a couple on Christmas Eve and they would meet his on Christmas Day. She was currently was stuck finishing paperwork that had piled up since earlier that month.

Her phone rang suddenly breaking her concentration.

" Angell, this better be good because I just lost my concentration on this heavy load of paperwork," she joked.

" Yeah it is babe. Mac finally proposed to Stella. How would you like to be my date on New Years Eve for their wedding?," Don declared.

She smiled brightly. She was happy for their friends yet surprised it was coming up so soon.

" That's great Don. Of course I'll be your date. I have no one else I rather go with," she retorted.

Don chuckled.

She liked hearing him laugh and seeing him happy. She was glad to be alive.

" Hey before you go call Stella, I am taking you ice skating tonight. So be quick with everything you have to get done," he stated.

" Hmm, ice skating, well I haven't been in awhile but since you are asking so nicely, I'll call you when I get done here," she assured him.

"Ok bye Jess," he stated.

He hung up and looked at the jewelry store ahead of him. He had measured her finger for her size the other night when she had fallen asleep. He had lost her once but he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Jess briefly congratulated Stella before finishing up her paperwork. She called Don to let him know she was done. He arrived shortly. She noticed a sparkle in his eyes but couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe he was just in the holiday spirit. Another thought entered her head that maybe he was also in the spirit of proposing but then again they were just starting to get back to normal.

" _No he wouldn't now. Hopefully somewhere down the road," she thought to herself._

He grabbed her coat and helped her put it on. Usually she preferred putting on her own coat but tonight there was something in the air that told her to just go with the flow.

She was unsteady at first on the ice.

Don and Jess held hands as they skated around the rink a few times.

" This feels great!," she exclaimed as she let go for a moment to try a twirl by herself.

Don watched her in wonderment. He was so glad she was back. When they skated to meet each other again, their eyes locked.

" You know Jess I'd never let you go so easily, not ever again," he started to say.

"Don I am sorry but I wasn't able to inform you of my whereabouts. I know you must have been truly devastated. I am sorry," she said teary eyed.

He gripped her shoulders.

" Don't cry babe. I just wanted to tell you that I would never take us for grated ever. So if you ever need anything or feel something is not right you tell me. I promise I will always be here," he stated.

She quickly embraced him. He rubbed her back before they pulled back.

He tilted his head slightly asking her if she was ready to go get a bite to eat. She nodded as she took a deep breath. They skated together to the benches. They took off their skates and returned them. They headed to a 24 hour diner nearby.

They just ordered their meal when they saw a familiar face.

" Donnie, what are you guys doing here?," she exclaimed.

Don turned to see his sister Samantha Flack in a hostess uniform.

" Sam I didn't know you worked here!," he said turning to smile at her.

He got up to hug her. She whispered in his ear," So this is her?"

Don pulled back and nodded.

" Jess I believe you met my sister awhile ago," he stated.

Jess got up to hug Samantha.

" You look great!," she exclaimed.

Samantha smiled back at her and Don.

" So you are the one girl who kept my brother grounded," she said happily.

Jess blushed slightly, knowing Don's prior history before they had started dating.

Samantha said she had to get back to work and said she would see them at dinner on Christmas Day.

" Well that went well," Jessica commented.

Don nodded.

" She got cleaned up this past few months. I am so proud of her," he stated.

Jess smiled as she thought about how they had started their relationship because of Samantha and now they were moving forward with their relationship and Samantha was doing better too.

Later they walked back to her apartment. They both had early shifts the next day but then they would have time to do some Christmas shopping together in the evening.

They kissed good night.

" Make sure you lock your door, I'll be here until you walk inside," he promised.

She smiled.

" Ok I will. I really love you Don," she stated.

He smiled brightly.

" I love you more than you ever will know," he replied.

Her smile went up to her eyes as she turned to walk up to her apartment.


	9. Some Gifts Aren't Wrapped

Waking Up to A Dream Come True Part Nine

They were exhausted shopping and wrapping all the presents. They were at her place since they would go to her parents tonight for officially meeting her family as a couple. Jessica stifled a yawn. It was very hard for her to stay awake after the long day at work and then wrapping the remaining presents.

Don smiled at her.

" Why don't you take a nap Jess. I will wake you up in an hour," he urged.

She shook her head.

" I want to grab coffee at our favorite bookstore and you know that .."

" A blondie with that order," he finished for her.

" Am I that predictable?," she asked.

He nodded. She soon nodded off to sleep and he stared at her finger. He pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger. He took a key and decided to get the coffee and go preorder Dan Brown's Lost Symbol for her. He knew she would love to read it when it came out.

Jessica Angell slept and an interesting dream came to her. _She was in some waiting room and someone called out," Mrs. Flack the doctor will see you now."_

_She turned to see Don beside her and he helped her up from a chair. She had a round belly. He held her close as others smiled at them in the waiting room. They went into the examination room._

_The next scene was in a hospital, the team was gathered around the bed. She was holding a baby girl._

_She turned to Don._

" _What should we name her?," she inquired._

" _Welcome to the world, Angela Flack," Don whispered._

_She smiled seeing their baby gurgle at the sound of her name._

_Lindsay held Lucy._

" _See Lucy, there is your new friend, you both are gonna fight crime together when you get older," she commented._

" _Let's let them play with dolls first," Danny quipped._

_Everyone else chuckled._

Jess awakened to the smell of coffee. She lurched awake. The first thing she saw on her finger was a diamond ring. She looked up to see a smiling Flack standing there with coffee and a bag with her blondie.

" Don put down the coffee!," she exclaimed.

He obliged and then she came into his arms and kissed him.

She pulled back, and he rubbed her back affectionately.

" Hope you liked the surprise," he quipped.

" Of course I do and I will marry you Don," she replied.

His face brightened.

" So when do you want to tell everyone?," he inquired.

" We'll tell my family tonight and yours tomorrow," she stated.

" That sounds great babe," he agreed.

Have a Little Faith in Me was playing as they arrived at the Angell residence in the outskirts of Newark. Jessica's family was gathered together the first time since her faked death. There were mixed feelings and tensions but hearing the news of the engagement helped everyone relax and be happy for the couple.

Jess and Don were delighted the following day when they also told his family. Samantha took her aside.

"Look Jess you really make my brother happy, I really hope nothing ruins things from now on. He was really broken when we all thought you were gone," she stated.

Jessica turned solemn.

" Sam I promise you and I have and will keep promising Don to stay with him. Don't worry I will keep myself out of trouble and I really love him," she stated.

Samantha hugged her.

" You are the best thing that has happened to him. I really hope it stays that way," she replied.

" Thanks Sam," Jess stated.

Don came over to them.

" Is everything ok? Is Sam bullying you and making sure you don't break my heart," he joked.

" Haha very funny Donnie! That is what you should be doing for me whenever I get engaged," she quipped.

They all returned to family room where everyone was hanging out and sharing stories.


	10. Sleepless and Thinking of the Future

Waking Up to A Dream Come True Part Ten

Mac and Stella's wedding was a simple affair with the team making up the wedding party and most of the guests. The girls were swooning and exclaiming congratulations when they saw Jessica's finger. Mac , Danny, Sheldon, Adam and Sid clasped Don's back in congratulations. Everyone was happy for Angell and Flack. New Years Eve was filled with laughter and merry making.

New Years Day everyone was going to try to sleep in but then Angell and Flack were called in along with Danny, Lindsay and Sid.

Jess was chasing a perp when suddenly she slipped on the icy sidewalk. He came up to her armed. Her breath caught in her throat, as her cell rang.

" Don't pick that up or I will kill you!," he stammered.

She looked into his eyes and realized she had to be careful. She had narrowly escaped death before because there had been people who helped her hide from those after her. Now if this jerk did something, she may not come out of it alive. It was just her versus this guy.

Meanwhile the caller got concerned after ringing her twice and had her cell tracked.

The perp ordered her to get up.

"Look lady it seems like someone is looking for you. You seem like a cop so how about you go back to wherever you came from and we'll call this even," he stammered.

She got up and winced she definitely and hit her head a bit. She felt dizzy. She put her hand up and said," Look all I want to know is if you know who killed that guy that was in that back alley. I am not feeling too good now, so I am sure some of my friends will be here soon. If you are innocent, just tell me and no one should bother you," she assured him.

" No I was gonna just steal the man's valet before you cops came along. I figured he's dead, doesn't need it anymore. I was just going to give the money to my homeless pals anyway," the man quipped.

She smiled slightly.

" Ok you can go now. I don't want my fiancée don't get wind of you, he's a detective. Just go now," she urged.

" You sure you are ok?," he inquired.

Just then Danny and Don arrived there.

She saw them in the corner of her eye.

"Look my buddies are here, you better go," she insisted.

He looked to see Don and Danny rushing to where they were situated. He mumbled a quick apology and ran off.

" Jess are you ok? Who was that guy?," Don inquired.

" Yeah should I go knock him down?," Danny piped up.

" No guys it's ok. I thought he was a suspect but he was just trying to get some quick cash before we got to the scene ," she said.

" What happened to you? You looked dazed," Danny said as he took out a flashlight.

He flashed it into her eyes as Don gave her his hand to steady her.

" I just slipped before," she muttered.

" Hey let's let Sid examine you," they both insisted.

They both walked her towards the car and helped her sit down. At the lab Sid flashed lights into her eyes yet again. Danny had some evidence to process so Don and Jess thanked him for his help and waited for Sid to come to a conclusion.

" She has a minor concussion. I can prescribe something if you are in pain. Don just make sure she stays awake tonight.

" Thanks Sid, but I feel fine for now. I'll just go interview some possible witnesses and then come back here to check in with all of you," she stated.

Sid and Don exchanged looks of concern.

" No Jess, if you are not going home you should stay in one place and take it easy. I have to come back here in a little while to get some updates. Why don't we grab something to eat then we'll come here and bug Lindsay and Danny later?" he suggested.

Jessica turned to Sid.

" Looks like someone wants to spend more time with you Jess! Just take it easy. A light meal will be all right. Come down to see me if you still feel strange later," he stated.

Jess blushed slightly before leaving the room with Don. They met Lindsay along the way and asked her if she needed something. They ended up deciding to bring food back for Danny, Lindsay and Sid.

They picked up a few soups and salads and came back to the lab to eat with their friends. The case was a long one, but their relief came in well rested as they had a bit more time to rest up after New Years Eve celebrations. Everyone headed to their respective homes. Don kept Jess over at his so he could keep her awake.

He called Sheldon who confirmed Sid's advice and wished him luck in keeping Jess awake along with himself. Jess tried reading and watching a movie with Don but began to feel sleepy around 2am. Sheldon would come over at seven to examine her. Don knew he had to do something.

The two of them were in sweats but he knew if the music was right they could stay awake for a few more hours. Don pulled Jess into a dance. They swayed to the music. She admitted she felt alert enough to go back to reading. After some time a question popped into her head.

" Don I know we aren't going to have kids until after we are married, but it's not too soon to think about how many we want to have," she quipped.

He turned to her astonished. He had not expected the subject of kids to come up like this. However it could keep them up for a little while longer.

" Well I would like one of each at least," he said.

She smiled back at him.

" Well I had a dream that our first baby will be a girl," she quipped.

Don smiled at her.

" Hmm. What would we name her?," he inquired.

" I dreamed her name was Angela Flack," Jess replied.

Flack looked thoughtful for a moment.

" That sounds wonderful," he replied.

The night passed quickly as both of them were lost in their own thoughts of their future.

Sheldon arrived promptly at seven am and later declared Jess was safe now and could try to sleep in a little while if she wished to. They thanked their friend and said they would see him later as they both had the night shift today.


	11. Epilouge

Waking Up to A Dream Come True Epilogue

It was Valentines Day when they got married. It was a surprise for Jessica as both their families were arranging the details. The team gradually found out as well. It was not snowing but it was 50 degrees on the day. Don called Jess to let her know to be ready to take a ride when he called next.

Jessica Angell was puzzled. What was Don up to? She didn't know what to wear so she put on a knit top and jeans and put the blazer over that Don had gifted her months ago. He called again as she was finishing the touches on her light make up. He probably was going to take her out for Valentines Day she thought to herself as she made her way towards the door. She found her fiancée on a bike waiting for her. His smile was bright and he looked at her as if it were the first time he had met her.

" So Don what exactly is going on? You are here with a bike?," she exclaimed.

He shook his head as he chuckled.

"Look do you trust me?," he inquired.

She smiled.

" Yes with my life," she replied.

He gave her a raised eyebrows look.

" Ok then so hop on. You'll know soon enough," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes and sat behind him.

" Hold onto me, it feels good," he stated firmly.

She laughed.

"Ok, but you do recall I hate surprises," she retorted.

" Well I really hope you like this one," he said before the raced down the street.

They stopped at a church. She looked at it stunned as she got off the bike and took off her helmet.

" Don this church is beautiful. I always wanted to get married here," she quipped.

He grinned brightly.

" Well it's your chance to see how it would be like ," he stated.

She looked at him puzzled. Then realization hit her. Don had been staying late at work lately even at times when the case load seemed light he would make excuses about some training stuff.

She gazed at him in wonderment.

" We are getting married here, today?," she exclaimed.

He nodded. They held hands and rushed up the stairs. Jessica was surprised to find the girls from her family and friends waiting with her dress and all ready themselves. Within an hour it was time to walk down the aisle. Don watched Jessica come down the aisle with her father in awe.

It was like a dream come true to see her becoming his bride. He never thought this could be possible the previous spring when he thought he had lost her for good. Danny tapped his back to snap him out of his reverie. Don took a deep breath and let it out.

Mac noticed his expression.

" Everything changes for better now Don," he whispered.

Don nodded his thanks as Cliff and Jessica arrived at the alter. Soon they exchanged vows and they kissed until Danny was able to mutter boom really loud.

Wedded life was blissful for the couple. One night Don came home to find Jess trying to organize the cabinets while standing on top of the counter.

" Babe what are you doing?," he inquired as he placed the pizza box on the table.

She had worked a 18 hour shift. She had been told to go home two hours ago. Now he found her climbing up counters.

She turned to acknowledge his presence.

" Hmm nice you are my favorite pizza boy to make out with ," she quipped.

He shook his head as he laughed. He got her to come down and carried her to the table.

" I better be the only favorite pizza boy ," he insisted.

In May the team went to Cooney Island. Seeing Lindsay with the now over a year old Lucy made Jess want a child sooner rather than later. Her wish came true when she had a positive pregnancy test in July. Don was delighted with the news. However he made sure Jess was never alone in the field. By six months she was on desk duty. He felt safer and happier. Stella and Mac had decided to adopt a little boy, they would later have twins .

Angela Flack entered the world a few days before Lucy Messer's second birthday. Just like in her dream, Lindsay introduced Lucy to Angela.

The new parents settled down with their newborn daughter within a few days. Don and Jess continued to be detectives.

On the morning of their fifth wedding anniversary, Don awakened first. For a brief moment the events of the past six years flashed in his mind. Finding Jess close to death, the doctors and nurses trying to save her life, when they told him she was gone. Then he smiled thinking of her sudden return and how they reunited. Then he looked at the sleeping woman beside him.

She was the only woman he had truly fallen in love with. She was his wife and his best friend, along with being the mother of their children. Angela, Diana and Kyle Flack.

Like Mac and Stella they had also been blessed with twins.

Sheldon Hawkes had gotten back together with his old girlfriend three years ago. They had a two year old son.

Danny and Lindsay had their second child a son, who they named Eiden.

Don looked back at his wife, her hand now on his shoulder. Her wedding band shimmered in the morning light. He lay there until she awakened and greeted him with a good morning kiss.

" Happy Anniversary Don."

" Happy Anniversary Jess."

Yes this was exactly like waking up to a dream come true.

Author's note: I had a great time writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed. If you haven't realized all ready, I am a sucker for happy endings. Hope this one was different and entertaining for all of you have reviewed. Thanks and have a great week!

Songs that inspired this fic.

Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Halo by Beyonce

And they are others but can't recall now, hope you liked this. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
